criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Eduardo Ramirez
Eduardo Ramirez, appearing as a main character in Season 1 of Criminal Case, is the now-former Field Officer of the Grimsborough Police Department. He also makes occasional appearances as a private detective in Season 2 of the game, having quit his job as a police officer. Appearance At 41 years of age, Ramirez has short black hair, light brown eyes, and a mustache above his lips. During his days in the Grimsborough PD, Ramirez wore a standard Grimsborough Police uniform, consisting of a police cap with the logo of a badge in-front, a dark-blue police shirt containing pockets on both the sides, and the logo of the Grimsborough PD on both the sleeves of the shirt. Notable events of Criminal Case Season 1 Introduction Ramirez was seen for the first time in The Grim Butcher. He told the player that Vanessa Carter was ready for questioning and gave the player the victim's backpack for them to investigate. Later on, he found out the foot sizes of some of the suspects in the case. Finding out attributes for the player's investigation would later be his niche. The Ghost of Grimsborough Ramirez got frightened and started believing that The Mad Pilgrim's (a painting) ghost had killed Wilhelm Moss. He kept on acting weird and started to believe that there was a ghost in Grimsborough. To calm him down and make him relax, Chief King sent Ramirez on a vacation. Ramirez then returned from his holiday in The Summoning. Dog Eat Dog Ramirez filled in as the player's partner from Chapter 3 up until the end of the Additional Investigation as Jones was incapacitated due to being poisoned by a rigged cupcake he ate. The Rorschach Reaper After Madison Springer's tiara exploded and killed her, Ramirez tried to ensure that nobody would escape the crime scene. Later on, he went back and hit Jones's head with a frying pan during Tess Goodwin's arrest as the hypnotized Jones was getting ready to kill the player. Burying the Hatchet .]] Ramirez was held captive by Keanu Ashokan at the Aloki Settlement. Ramirez started panicking and somehow managed to give a phone call to the team which indicated them to go to the trailer park. The team soon arrived at the Aloki Settlement and there, they saw Keanu holding Ramirez in a headlock and pointing a gun to his head. The team then warned Keanu, who still did not want to drop the gun since Ramirez wanted to send him to a juvenile offenders' home. However, he did not kill Ramirez, but just fired a bullet through his hat and fled. He did this so that he could distract the team and run away. The team then approached Ramirez, who was holding Keanu's Grim Gas employee badge which he had ripped off from Keanu's clothes during the struggle. There Will Be Blood Ramirez played a short but major role in putting an end to The Crimson Order and saving the player's life when the team was finally arresting the secret society's leader, Milton Grimmes. After completing his boasting about how he could declare himself a dictator and a God, Milton attempted to kill the player with his handgun. Fortunately, Ramirez intervened by hitting Milton with his frying pan—mirroring the saving move he demonstrated back when the team arrested Tess Goodwin. Few days after the closure of this case, the team threw a farewell party for the player as the player was leaving for Pacific Bay after accepting a promotion to its police force. Ramirez could not bear the fact that the player had to leave them all, and thus cried in sorrow a few many times but at last happily and proudly bade goodbye to the player. Season 2 Ramirez made a surprise return during the events of Eastern Promises. and the player.]] While helping out a 12-year-old pickpocket named Ahmet following the closure of the case, Frank Knight and the player came across Ramirez, who was disguised as a giant pineapple as he unmasked himself. As he blushed, he exclaimed if the player remembered him, further stating that he was not part of the Grimsborough Police anymore, making Frank hysterically laugh as he believed there was no way someone like Ramirez could have ever worked with the player in the past. Ramirez blushed once again as he replied to Frank, claiming that he was not the player's partner back in the day but did help the player in his own ways. Leaving the past behind, Ramirez then continued that Grimsborough just was not the same without the player—prompting him to move to Pacific Bay when he got the opportunity. He then took out his badge in order to reveal that he was now a private detective. Furthermore, after hearing about the death of his now-former client whose murder investigation the team had just solved, Ramirez offered to provide the player with help any time he was called up now that he was a free agent—thus concluding that he would be very happy to work for the player again. , recovered after the team found it for him.|thumb]] The next time Ramirez appeared was moments after the team successfully solved the murder investigation of a local Irish priest. Much to his discomfort, Ramirez had to interrupt Frank and the player in the police station, requesting the player's help to find his lost notebook at the St. Patrick's Day parade which contained vital stats about the crooked surgeon Mark McKenzie. The player willingly agreed to help. Before heading to the parade, Ramirez explained to the team that he was now hired by a big hospital to run a background check on Mark. After recovering the notebook from a pile of leftovers and deciphering the bank account written on it, the player did not hesitate to ship the notebook straight to Hannah Choi for analysis. Upon careful observation, Hannah managed to confirm that Mark was guilty of harvesting illicit money to meet his ends. Ramirez then stumbled upon Frank and the player in the police station during murder investigation of Russian community leader Nikolai Kamarov. He was donning a silly Chinese dragon costume for an undercover mission at the Chinese festival, and explained how he got lost in a back alley which led him to an illegal operating room filled with human organs, much to Frank and the player's shock. Ramirez's discovery of the operating room ultimately helped the team to solve the case moments after arresting the above-mentioned Mark McKenzie for his involvement in the missing organs—a scheme in which the surgeon obeyed Nikolai's killer's orders to remove the organs and give them to the killer in clandestine terms. Later—during the murder investigation of a young filmmaker—Ramirez was in an undercover mission wearing a snowman costume, but was interrupted by the team of Frank and the player as they wanted to ask him if he could find out which of their suspects demonstrated dependence on sleeping pills (since it was a vital part of killer's profile), to which Ramirez willingly agreed. The private detective's generosity would eventually assist the team in bringing forth the killer to justice. In Murdertown, Ramirez, now hired to investigate relics and antiques trafficking in Pacific Bay, helped the team retrieve a stolen rare diamond. This would ultimately lead to the arrest of a self-proclaimed European Count named Rico Damascus and a femme fatale named Velma Bannister for plotting the theft; the latter, however, was later released on bail thanks to her husband. Ramirez would later be summoned by Amy Young to save the player valuable time during the events of Deadly Legacy. All Amy was asking of Ramirez was to find which of their suspects used bath salts, which happened to be a tricky piece of the killer's profile. Ramirez had to rely on a lion's suit to fulfill Amy's request, which somehow worked. Ramirez was arrested for trespassing in Paradise City, but cooperated with Frank and the player stating that evidence might be lost during the clean-up of the wedding chapel where a couple was recently married. Therefore the player and Frank took Ramirez's advice for granted. It is unknown whether or not Ramirez was released after cooperating with the force. Personal life Ramirez is married and has kids, and likes to go to Alaska alone once a year for fishing, as claimed by himself in One Wedding and a Funeral during a conversation with his idol, Lola Vallez. He is also known to have a nephew per Good Cop Dead Cop. At the age of five, Ramirez moved from Mexico to the USA, as mentioned by himself in The Scent of Death. During his days in Grimsborough, he would often visit Gertrude Piccadilly's tea parlor, per The Final Journey. Gameplay As of 11 February 2015, the player may choose Ramirez to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 2-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Trivia *Ramirez is one of the five characters who physically appeared in two different seasons, the others being Alden Greene, Jack Archer, Ezra Hope, and Grace Delaney. *Ramirez is one of the characters who animate (or move) in at least one cutscene in the game. *There is an Easter egg featuring Jones in Spineless. After the player recovers Ramirez's notebook for him (mentioned above), a drawing of Jones eating cookies can be spotted on the bottom of the page at the right-hand side. Curiously, it may imply that Ramirez misses Jones ever since he moved to Pacific Bay and thus drew a picture of Jones on his notebook. Case appearances Season 1 *The Grim Butcher (Case #3 of Grimsborough) *A Russian Case (Case #5 of Grimsborough) *Good Cop Dead Cop (Case #6 of Grimsborough) *Death by Crucifixion (Case #7 of Grimsborough) *Beautiful No More (Case #8 of Grimsborough) *Burned to the Bone (Case #9 of Grimsborough) *Under the Knife (Case #10 of Grimsborough) *Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11 of Grimsborough) *Blood on the Trading Floor (Case #12 of Grimsborough) *Bomb Alert on Grimsborough (Case #13 of Grimsborough) *Fashion Victim (Case #14 of Grimsborough) *Family Blood (Case #15 of Grimsborough) *The Kiss of Death (Case #16 of Grimsborough) *The Last Supper (Case #17 of Grimsborough) *In the Dead of Night (Case #18 of Grimsborough) *Innocence Lost (Case #19 of Grimsborough) *A Deadly Game (Case #20 of Grimsborough) *The Secret Experiments (Case #21 of Grimsborough) *To Die or Not to Die (Case #22 of Grimsborough) *The Final Journey (Case #23 of Grimsborough) *Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24 of Grimsborough) *The Ghost of Grimsborough (Case #25 of Grimsborough) *The Summoning (Case #26 of Grimsborough) *The Lake's Bride (Case #27 of Grimsborough) *The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28 of Grimsborough) *No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29 of Grimsborough) *The Wollcrafts' Creature (Case #30 of Grimsborough) *Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough) *Murder on Campus (Case #32 of Grimsborough) *Killing Me Softly (Case #33 of Grimsborough) *Dead Man Running (Case #34 of Grimsborough) *At the End of the Rope (Case #35 of Grimsborough) *The Devil's Playground (Case #36 of Grimsborough) *The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37 of Grimsborough) *Spring Break Massacre (Case #38 of Grimsborough) *Marked for Death (Case #39 of Grimsborough) *An Elementary Murder (Case #40 of Grimsborough) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough) *Blood and Glory (Case #42 of Grimsborough) *Troubled Waters (Case #43 of Grimsborough) *The Scent of Death (Case #44 of Grimsborough) *A Shot of Beauty (Case #45 of Grimsborough) *Drive, Swing, Die (Case #46 of Grimsborough) *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47 of Grimsborough) *Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48 of Grimsborough) *All the King's Horses (Case #49 of Grimsborough) *Snakes on the Stage (Case #50 of Grimsborough) *It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough) *A Brave New World (Case #52 of Grimsborough) *Burying the Hatchet (Case #53 of Grimsborough) *The Poisoned Truth (Case #54 of Grimsborough) *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough) *There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough) Season 2 *Eastern Promises (Case #13 of Pacific Bay) *Spineless (Case #14 of Pacific Bay) *Under the Skin (Case #17 of Pacific Bay) *The White Peaks Project (Case #29 of Pacific Bay) *Murdertown (Case #34 of Pacific Bay) *Deadly Legacy (Case #36 of Pacific Bay) *Death by Martini (Case #48 of Pacific Bay) }} Gallery Screenshots Season 1= RamirezElegant.png|Elegant Sweating.png|Sweating 1 RamirezSweating.png|Sweating 2 RamirezSweating(2).png|Sweating 3 Ramirez - Case 51-1.png|Sweating 4 RamirezSweat5.png|Sweating 5 Thoughtful Ramirez.png|Wondering Sleepy.png|Tired R.png|Ghost Ramie.png|Removing the ghost costume. Ramirezwithmagazine.png|Holding a magazine. Scared.png|Frightened RamirezShock.png|Shocked Ramirez - Disgusted.png|Disgusted Ramirez - Determined.png|Determined mto.PNG|Furious ssss33333.png|Thinking Untitled-1sdsdds2.png|Serious RamirezSad.png|Sad gggfffdddd.png|Disappointed Ramirez - Case 26-1.png|Nervous 1 Ramirez - Case 26-2.png|Nervous 2 RamirezFrightened.png|Nervous 3 RamirezSmiling.png|Smiling Happpy1232323 copy.png|Happy Ramirez - Laughing Hysterically.png|Laughing hysterically. Ramirez - On the Phone.png|On the phone, happy. RamirezPhone.PNG|On the phone, scared 1. RamirezPhone(2).PNG|On the phone, scared 2. Ramirez - Laughing Silently.png|Laughing silently. Ramirez - Holding a Newspaper.png|Holding a newspaper headlining the Rorschach Reaper. RWTIVB.png|Ramirez, wearing an "I VOTED" badge. Ramirezcamera.png|Holding a camera. RamirezShot.PNG|With a hole in his hat and holding an employee badge. RamirezShot(2).PNG|Ditto. Ramirez with card.png|Holding a "killer card" (featuring a member of The Crimson Order). Ramirez-Note.png|Holding a letter from the Crimson Order. fffgggggggg1232.png|Figuring out. Untitled-1.png|Blushing 1 Ramirez - Case 50-2.png|Blushing 2 Screenshot_100.png|Ramirez in the dark with Jones at the beginning of The Wollcrafts' Creature. sAaa.png|Ramirez, nervous after hitting Jones with a frying pan in The Rorschach Reaper. asdfghjk.png|Ramirez, mourning over Chief King's death at his funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here. FEREWELL.png|Ramirez in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. ramirezpartner.png|The player may choose Ramirez to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. Aaaasssssssssssss.png|Ramirez, Alex and Grace fill reports for the player. Asssa.png|Ramirez, Jones, and Grace fill reports for the player. |-| Season 2= Giant_Pineapple.jpg|The "giant pineapple" unmasking itself to be none other than Ramirez. Ramirez-Private_Detective.png|Ramirez's primary outfit. Ramirez-App-C17.png|Ramirez disguised in a Chinese dragon costume. Ramirezsnowman.png|Ramirez disguised in a snowman costume. Ramirez - Case 85-2.png|Ditto. RamirezLion.png|Ramirez dressed up as a lion. Ramirez - Case 109-1.png|Ramirez, donning Elvis costume. Ramirez - Case 109-3.png|Ditto. Promotional stills a1.png|Ramirez's "Free Coins" Daily Gift. 1450331_344835525668945_573300345_n.jpg|"Free Coins", Halloween special. 1470281_386486831503814_784908123_n.jpg|Ramirez in Happy Hour. The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 2013 Thanksgiving_2014.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving 2014 Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013 Xmas_2014.jpg|Merry Christmas 2014 Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015 1926116_464778273674669_674033513_o.jpg|Valentine's Day 2014 HAPPY EASTER.jpg|Happy Easter 2014 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|''Criminal Case'''s 1st birthday. 聖誕快樂1.jpg|Christmas Burger 1 新年快樂.jpg|Christmas Burger 2 gracejonesramirez.jpg|Free Burger, New Year edition. ramiroz.PNG|Christmas Coins 1 ramirezcoins.jpg|Christmas Coins 2 525056_175986142553885_687382845_n.jpg|5,000,000 Likes! 165230 198528580299641 1642490983 n.jpg|10,000,000 Likes! 998050 155124924682263 8481804 n.jpg|25,000,000 Likes! 1174657_269687769850388_1199087355_n.jpg|30,000,000 Likes! 1551500 432312816921215 561916477 n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! 1797596_465004730318690_1576040059_n.jpg|Ramirez in Facebook Anniversary Sale RamirezRoxyFollow.jpg| 1234567.png|Ramirez featuring in a "Which Case is Your Favorite?" promotional image. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Ramirez featuring in a #ManCrushMonday promo. Untitled-1 eeerr443eww.png|Ramirez in a "Criminal Case Gazette" promo. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. aaa2.png|"The Many Faces of Eduardo Ramirez" promotional image. ERamirezDYK.jpg|Ramirez featuring in a #DidYouKnow promotional image. Friendship.jpg|Happy International Day of Friendship from the Grimsborough PD and Judge Hall. RamirezAlexCaption.jpg|"Caption the Scene!" captionthescene.jpg|Ditto. JR.jpg|Ditto. ramirez2.jpg|Ditto. Jar.jpg|A Criminal Case Babies promo. Jonesramirez.jpg|Ditto. 1040314 - Criminal Case Babies.jpg|Ditto. Jones and grace babies.jpg|Ditto. Criminal Babies 1040405.jpg|Ditto. 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" 4thjuly.jpg|Happy 4th of July! 12418849 1080542328764924 4271503605954104522 o.jpg|2016 Happy New Year! Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grimsborough PD Personnel